A Life of Time
by Sabrina Fowl
Summary: Lennette Meadows is not a normal girl. She can see the future, but not just any future. She sees the life of the boy who lived. Lennette has to cope with knowing information that, if known by her friends, could change the coarse of the Earth.
1. Lennette Meadows

In a little village somewhere up in the English countryside, the golden sun had just set  
>over the pale blue hills. A baby girl sat awake in her crib with her curly, brown bangs<br>streaming down the sides of her face. The lights were off, and the gentle sounds of  
>breathing in the next room could be heard through the walls. Her bright blue eyes were<br>fixed on the full moon, with a stare that seemed more intelligent than it should be.

-TIME CHANGE-  
>The bell struck twelve at a nearby church in the village, and suddenly a very bright light<br>flooded the little girl's room. The grandfather clock that stood in the corner was glowing  
>with an ethereal shine. There was an even brighter flash of light and an old man appeared<br>in front of the clock. The stranger turned and looked the girl in the eyes; with his own a  
>hard grey. He walked leisurely over to her and picked her up. He placed her on the floor<br>in front of the clock. "I am Time," said the man. "I have the power to give you prophecies  
>of whatever I choose." He examined the girl closely. "You look promising. Very smart,<br>it seems, and ambitious too. You will receive prophecies of a boy who has the power to  
>change the course of this Earth. The boy who lived."<br>Suddenly a young man burst through the door and pointed his wand at Time, for indeed  
>this was a family of wizards. He had obviously been woken by Time's voice, and was<br>about to mutter a curse at the intruder in his home.  
>"What are you going to do to me?" said Time mockingly. "You are but a mere mortal,<br>and I, well, I am far more than that."  
>The curse died on the father's lips. "How are you here? I have wards put in place. Don't<br>think you'll get away- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?"  
>"Statudam lashindis sonoristra." whispered Time. The father's left hand pulled him<br>violently to the ground. It had turned to stone. The man was shocked.  
>"Who are you?" demanded the father. "Why are you here?"<br>Time stood still for a moment, contemplating the sight before him. "I am called many  
>things. You would call me Time."<br>The man raised his wand again, preparing to fire a hex. Time looked at the man  
>sadly. "You have left me no choice. To hurt me, you must hurt your daughter. She will<br>instead of seeing be my hostess. It is time I was bound again. My powers are in need of  
>rest." Time transformed into a black mist and seeped through the girl's ears and nose. The<br>girl's eyes flickered grey, and then the father was turned into stone.

-10 YEARS LATER-  
>Lennette Meadows sat at her old wooden desk. She was documenting a dream in her<br>black and gold lined journal. Lennette often had seizures, and with the seizures came  
>dreams. The dreams were all focused around one thing though, a boy. Every time she<br>had a dream she would place her fingertips on the book and mutter a spell, survaris  
>cugitarion, to store it in the book. She did not know how she could do this without<br>having a wand yet, but she did know that she knew it from her 'guest', as he liked to call  
>himself.<p>

Lennette had only just finished storing the dream when her mother called up to  
>her. "Lennette, the mail just arrived. Can you please get it? I'm in the middle of a floo<br>with your cousin Robert."  
>Lennette got up and replied, "Okay." She stomped down the stairs and walked over to the<br>door. She bent down and picked up three letters.  
>The first one was a bill. The second was a progress report from the Department of<br>Mysteries about her father. Same news as last time, 'Still believed to be dead. Most likely  
>irreversible.' The third was- Lennette's hand trembled with excitement.<br>"My letter! My Hogwarts letter!" she shouted excitedly. She tore it open and read it, her  
>eyes getting wider with each sentence. Underneath the first letter and the list of required<br>books were two more. One was written by Professor Dumbledore asking if he may tell  
>the other professors about her epilepsy, and the other was written by Madame Pomfrey<br>notifying her that she will have her own room in the hospital wing for the aftermath  
>of the more severe seizures, and for during the two days surrounding the full moon.<br>Lennette rushed into the living room to tell ask her mother if she could use Archibald, the  
>family owl, to reply to Professor Dumbledore's letter.<br>Lennette's mother sat up violently. "From who? You got your letter! I will talk to you  
>later Robert." She stood up and Lennette gave her the letters. She read them over and<br>smiled. "Yes, you may use Archibald."  
>Lennette grabbed the letters and rushed up to her room. She pulled out one of her many<br>quills and grabbed some ink and parchment then began to write.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_  
><em>I am responding to the letter about whether or not you may tell the other teachers about<em>  
><em>my epilepsy. I think it would be best if you did tell them. Some seizures are far worse than<em>  
><em>others and if I have one, I really don't want to be pulled off to the side and questioned.<em>

_I was wondering how my secret can be kept from the other students. It is very_  
><em>hard to keep something secret that you cannot control. Around when I am about to have<em>  
><em>a seizure my eyes turn grey. That is the only warning, and there is no telling exactly how<em>  
><em>long it will be until the seizure starts. Sometimes they're grey for days before my seizures<em>  
><em>happen. One thing I have noticed though is that the longer my eyes are gray before the<em>  
><em>seizures, the worse the seizures are.<em>

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Lennette Celeste Meadows<em>

Lennette put down her quill and folded it up neatly, then took out an envelope and slid  
>the letter in. She scrawled Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor<br>Dumbledore on the outside. She thumped down the stairs and out into the back garden.

Archibald was perched lazily on his favorite branch.  
>"Archibald, I have a letter for you to deliver." said Lennette sweetly. Archibald opened<br>one eye slowly, and then slowly closed it again. "When you get back I will give you a  
>big, juicy sausage." Lennette offered. This woke Archibald up. He loved sausage. "Yah,<br>that right. Sausage." Lennette walked over to him and tied the letter to his foot. He soared  
>off in the direction of Hogwarts.<p> 


	2. A Wolf, a Boy, a Face, and a Stranger

**Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. My Beta and I have had tons of homework, resulting in me writing, then her not being able to edit, and then her editing, but me not being able to make the edits. Bla bla bla. Etcetera **Etcetera ****Etcetera. ****

****I don't own Harry Potter, but I am the mind behind Lennette. I also wrote the Sorting Hat Song myself. Lennette and the song are both mine, so no stealing!****

Remus stood in the center of a swarm of wizards. Some were exuberant students, eager to return to school after a long summer. Others were getting on the train for the first time, ready for more opportunity. Then there were those who were also boarding the train for the first time, but were more worried, worried that they would not fit in, with no magical parents to reminisce about what was ahead. Remus fell into none of these categories. He was one of the few, true outsiders.

His mother and father were Aurors and were away in Romania, doing undercover work for the ministry. He had flooed to the station five minutes earlier with only his ticket, a trunk, and a letter from his mother saying that she wishes more than anything that she could see him off to Hogwarts for his first time; Remus knew she just managed to get even this letter to him. He also carried with him the curse of being a werewolf.

Remus dragged his trunk up the steps of the Hogwarts Express slowly, not wanting to expose his superhuman strength. He pulled it into a compartment. The compartment he found contained only one person, a girl. The girl seemed to be a first year too, since she was reading one of the first year textbooks.

The girl had very long, curly brown hair, and fair skin. She was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

Remus fully entered the compartment and slid his stuff under the seat.

"Hello wolf", the girl said playfully without looking up. "What's your name? Mine is Lennette Meadows." Remus was frozen with fear.

"H-how do you know? You haven't even looked up from that book to look at me, and you know! Please don't turn me into the ministry. I'll do anything." Remus was kneeling on the ground now, as if praying, with pleading, worried eyes. This was partly because his knees gave way, and partly because he did not want Lennette to get him put in confinement. Lennette looked up from the book and into his eyes. Her eyes were a deep blue, they were kind eyes. She did not even have to speak, to let Remus know that his secret was safe with her.

"I simply asked you your name. No need to get caught up in my greeting." Lennette spoke with the tone his mother used when he didn't answer her questions. This scared Remus slightly, since she was only eleven, and could speak with that tone. "Remus Lupin", he responded. He tried to sound confident in his reply, but it came out wimpy.

Remus sat on the other side of the compartment and Lennette went back to reading. Before the silence could get too awkward, however, two boys all but fell into the compartment. One had long, jet black hair and an aristocratic look to him. The other had messy black hair and glasses. The one with long hair spoke first.

"I'm Sirius Black. That guy's James Potter. Can we stay here? We're trying to hide from my cousin. She's angry." The boys did not wait for a response before pulling their trunks through the door. Lennette looked up at the new inhabitants of the compartment. She first glanced Sirius, before her gaze traveled to James. At the sight of him, her eyes widened in sad surprise and gasped the tumbled onto the floor, unconscious. Remus thought he saw her eyes flash grey the moment she saw James, but he could have been wrong. He then looked at James accusingly.

James pleaded innocent, "I didn't do anything." Sirius sighed and said, "Dude, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but you're so ugly you make girls faint at the sight of your face." Remus was bewildered at their ability not to burst out laughing at Sirius' comment. Remus would have, if he was not so confused on why Lennette fainted.

Remus introduced himself to Sirius and James, and then told them Lennette's. "I know that last name from somewhere," mussed James. "but I don't know where from, though."

The train lurched into motion as a small, plump boy burst through the door of the compartment. "I'm Peter Pettigrew." he blurted.

Peter looked around the compartment. His eyes widened with fear when he saw Lennette lying motionless on the floor, then said, "What did you do to her?"

Remus spoke, as if reading Peters' mind. "Don't worry; she fainted when she saw James for some reason. We didn't hurt her."

James and Sirius introduced themselves. "I'm James Potter," said James, showing off, "and the git over here is Sirius Black. Nice to meet you."

There was silence, but not an awkward one this time. Remus took advantage of this to ask James and Sirius why they were running away from Sirius' cousin.

"James insulted her." Sirius started. "That's actually how we became friends. I'm not particularly fond of many of my relations. Anyone who insults them is my friend. Bellatrix, that's my cousin, and her friends, are who James made fun of. Bellatrix is a sixth year, and a prefect. She could probably jinx me so I can't eat without growing mushrooms out my ears or something horrible like that."

* * *

><p>When they realized that the trolley lady would probably tell a professor or any prefects (like Bellatrix), about an unconscious girl laying on the floor of a compartment, the boys sat her on the bench and made it look like she was sleeping. They could (depending on the circumstances) get in trouble for her fainting. They, on the other hand, could not get in trouble for her <em>sleeping<em>.

The rest of the ride was completely uneventful, unless you count Sirius, Remus, and James teaching Peter everything they knew about the magical world. Most of the ride though was Sirius and James telling Peter everything they knew about Quidditch, which happened to be a lot.

When Sirius and James began repeating how they wanted to be professional Quittage players when they grew up, Remus ended the conversation. They then taught Peter the complicated money system, essential knowledge to survive in the magical world.

The train began to slow down, when Remus suddenly remembered Lennette. "Maybe she'll wake up now?" suggested Remus to his new friends. He got up from his seat and walked over to Lennette. He shook her gently, and then violently. There was no change to her slumber. Peter then had an idea.

"Couldn't we just carry her? If people ask, we can say she fell asleep and we couldn't wake her up." The boys all looked at each other and realized that this would be the best plan they would come up with. Being eleven year old boys, however, they still believed in girl cooties. Remus and James got stuck with walking her. Peter and Sirius, on the other hand, had to drag their own and Lennette's, James', and Remus' trunks onto the platform.

"What do you have in here Remus?" asked Sirius, who was lugging his own, Lennette's, and Remus' trunks onto the platform. Remus did not respond. He knew what was making the trunk so heavy. It was all his extra books. He dedicated all his spare seconds to reading. They were his portal to escape from reality, especially around the full moon.

Once the boys got all five trunks on the platform, they were told to leave them (the trunks) there. A large man with a long, brown beard was bellowing something about first years taking boats across the lake to Hogwarts. This wasn't a problem; it was just that the half-giant, for that's what he must be, also stated that there could be no more than four to a boat.

Remus decided to state the obvious. "There are five of us. We have to split up somehow." The boys thought for a moment. Peter was the one to come up with the split-up arrangement.

"I think James and Sirius should take one boat, because if Lennette woke up on the boat, and saw James face, she might faint again. Me, Remus, and Lennette can take another. Remus should definitely go with her though, since she probably had a conversation with him." Peter then turned his head to Remus to see if his assumption was correct. "You're right, Peter" said Remus. "I did speak with her briefly."

Peter had a smug look on his face. He obviously had mentally proven himself as a friend. Peter took Lennette from James and then he and Remus set off to find a boat, Lennette between them, fire-man style.

The boys had been looking around for a boat for at least a minute when Remus spotted an empty one. "There!" exclaimed Remus, a little too loudly. The shout attracted a few glares.

The boys ignored the glares and dashed for the small boat. They lay Lennette down and Remus sat at her head and Peter her feet. Not a moment too soon for then, the boats lurched into motion.

Peter was still panting from the short dash, when he mentioned that Lennette's hair was dangling over the side of the boat, into the water. Remus pulled the long, curly brown strand out of the rippling water. He did so almost sadly. Peter, being Peter, smiled evilly and chanted, 'Remus loves Lennette. Remus loves Lennette.'

Remus then shot Peter a murderous look. "Where'd you get that idea?" he asked Peter angrily.

"The way you look at her…" responded Peter. "When you look at her you look like you're in a dream."

Remus did not know how to respond to that, so instead he said, "I'm just tired." This wasn't a lie either. The full moon was in five days. He always got very tired starting around now. Day after tomorrow he would be sickly pale.

Remus and Peter were silent for the rest of the ride. Remus was thinking of what if Peter had said. _Of course I don't love her. I don't even like her… I can't. I barely know her. Can I?  
><em>

The boats were slowing to a stop. Peter and Remus picked Lennette up and walked her over to the cluster of first-years. They nudged their way to the front and found James and Sirius. Then, a middle-aged witch began to speak.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. You are all about to be sorted into four different houses. These houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

At this point, McGonagall spotted Lennette; Peter and Remus supporting her unconscious body. "What happened?" she demanded while stepping forward to Lennette, pulling out her wand gracefully.

Peter's eyes went wide with fright. Remus knew the boy was not up to the task of telling the professor what had happened, and James and Sirius were trying to stay out of it, so he took it upon himself to tell the short story. "She fainted on the train this morning, Professor."

McGonagall looked shocked. "This morning? She's been out for a while then." McGonagall then crouched down a little and pointed her wand at Lennette, and then said "Rennervate". Lennette mumbled something about a familiar faces, and opened her stone grey eyes. Remus sensed something unnatural about those eyes. They looked like they had watched the millions of battles of the universe time and time again. There was something else though… something different. Then he remembered. They were blue this morning.

McGonagall stood up straight again, took a few steps back, and resumed her speech. "You will be sorted by the Sorting Hat. The hat will sing you a song for you to inform you on the details on each house. No house is better than any other. All have their strengths. _And_ their weaknesses." McGonagall turned and pushed open a huge doors behind her.

Remus strolled down the aisle with the other first years in complete and utter awe, Lennette now walking with a bewildered look on her face. The scattered stars were glittering across huge domed ceiling. The four, long tables were filled with hundreds clapping witches and wizards.

When the first years finally made it to the front of the hall, McGonagall placed an old, worn hat on a small stool.

The hat opened what seemed to be its eyes and mouth, and then began to sing.

_Hogwarts is an ancient school,_

_From about tenth century,_

_Built to teach one simple tool,_

_To aid your wizardry._

_The founders of this special place_

_Had talents of their own;_

_Talents must not go to waste,_

_So Sorting Hat was sewn!_

_Miss Rowena asked of me_

_Just one simple thing,_

_To "place the clever, witty ones_

_Over here with me"_

_Then the Sir of Slytherin _

_Turned his head my way_

"_Give me the clever, cunning ones."_

_Was all he had to say._

_Madam Helga Hufflepuff_

_Gave but nine words to me_

"_Just the kind and gracious ones,_

_Sorting Hat, Please"_

_Last came Godric Gryffindor,_

_The head which I knew best_

_To search for all the brave ones_

_And he would be impressed._

_As I sit upon my wooden throne_

_Pondering all year,_

_About the souls that I will sort_

_NOW LET ME HAVE A CHEER!_

The students cheered.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of dull, but I had to get the introductions over with.**

**-Sabrina **


	3. The Eyes in My Reflection

-Vicis is pronounced vee-CHEESE, by the way. Also, everything that is bolded is actually J.K.R.'s words. And yes, Lennette is only eleven. A very wise and snippy eleven-year-old. Also, sorry it took so long to get this chapter online, my Beta took a 2 week trip to France and Holland, and could not edit. I hope you like the chapter! And sorry about changing the title of the story, it just did not fit the story anymore...-

Lennette stepped up to the Sorting Hat. Remus had been sorted Gryffindor, along with the boy she faintly remembered as Sirius.

Lennette put on the old, worn hat. Immediately, it began to speak to her. _Miss Lennette Meadows, or, should I call you The Two Minded One? Don't worry; I know which is yours and which is not. The question is, where do you belong…? Though your epilepsy causes you to forget, you are far smarter than many Ravenclaws I read, and with your superb ability to cover truth, I could easily put you in Slytherin… You're heart is as true as a Hufflepuff, but you do not belong there…. Oh my… Your bravery is great. You, like another who you know, experiences great pain when the moon is full, but not for the same reasons. You and he together are far braver than Godric Gryffindor himself! Such bravery belongs in… _The Hat shouted Gryffindor, and strong cheers came from Lennette's new house.

Lennette faked a smile while walking down to Remus, seating herself between him and Sirius. She did not want to be in Gryffindor, though her father was one. She did not feel brave. She may live through seeing snippets of one boy's sad life, but she did not see that a bravery.

Lennette could tell that, Remus too, was faking a smile. _Can he feel the dark magic cloaking my soul? Do werewolves have that power? _

Lennette's train of thought broke when all the Gryffindors broke out in an ear-rattling cheer. A boy who Lennette did not recognize sat down across from her. She stared at him blankly.

The boy seemed to feel the stare, and said, "Oh. You don't me, but Peter Pettigrew. I know your name. Lennette Meadows."

That name. Peter Pettigrew began to burn a hole in her mind. She remembered a dream. One she never wanted to remember.

She entered the memory to the sound untimely cheers.

Lennette was in a simple living room. A fireplace sat under a portrait of the family, and two chairs sat under a window. On the couch sat a young couple. They were smiling and laughing. The man was reading the Daily Prophet allowed to his wife.

"The papers are trying to make sense of those Death Eaters Sirius jinxed last raid! Remember… the ones that he used the old pizza-face hex on… I remember Remus spending forever trying to master it until Lenny helped him out…" The lady laughed, but it was fleeting, then a frown rapidly transformed her face. "They were so happy together, James."

James frowned as well, "I know. The worst things happen to the best people…"

All of a sudden the night was interrupted by the shattering of windows. Both adults jumped out of their seats.

"Protect Harry, Lily!" James dashed into the kitchen, in a futile attempt to get to his wand. He did not make it in time however, because Lily heard a thump, and the attacker started heading past James into the Living Room.

Lily screamed with fright, and ran upstairs. She dashed into a childs room and blocked a crib with her body.

A cloaked figure strode into view.

"Move aside, Lily Potter. Hand over the child." He pointed his wand at the unarmed woman.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HARRY!" she shouted. "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY SON!"

The woman sobbed her last few words "I love you, Harry."

There was another flash of green light, and Lennette's mind swirled.

Soon, a small plaza came into view.

Two men stood opposite each other in the plaza, with their wands at the ready, and neither seemed to care that there were about 20 muggles watching.

"**What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard that ever existed? Only innocent lives, Peter!" **said the darker haired and more regal-looking one. The one named Peter responded cowardly.

"**You don't understand! He would have killed me, Sirius!" **Sirius responded to this even more violently than before.

"**THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"**

There were flashes of light then, so bright that it was like looking into the sun. When the duel stopped, only Sirius was left, standing among dead bodies, screaming muggles, and single, bloody finger.

Lennette's flashback was broken by a violent shaking. It was Sirius. "You look like you just saw a ghost!" Lennette chose not to mention that she knew two out of the three boys ends.

"You should not just throw around the word 'ghost' as if they were not real. It can be quite insulting to some of us" said a voice, coming from somewhere behind Lennette.

Sirius, Lennette, and Remus turned around to see a transparent figure floating about a foot above the ground behind them. "I'm Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor ghost; Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see Mr. Lupin after the feast, and Miss Meadows tomorrow morning after breakfast in his office." He then floated off to a cluster of older Gryffindors, to welcome them back to Hogwarts.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked Remus and Lennette.

"Nothing", they responded in unison.

Peter seemed to be worried. "What's a 'Whomping Willow'?" he asked. "Professor Dumbledore mentioned something about a 'Whomping Willow'."

Lennette was confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Sirius looked at her. "Where were you for the last five minutes?"

Lennette did not know quite what to say, so she responded "day-dreaming", even though it was more of a 'day'mare.

"Well," said Sirius, "Basically, we are not allowed near the Whomping Willow, which is a big tree that whacks you if you get too close, and we are not allowed to pull pranks and go out after curfew."

"Oh…" responded Lennette. She was still trembling slightly from the memory. _Why am I still sitting with them? _Lennette tried to rise from her seat, but found that she could not. It was Vicis. It was due to the approaching moon. She did not have full control.

Everyone dug into the feast. There was laughter, and joy. As old friends caught up, and new friends told stories, the only silence encased Remus and Lennette. Remus had 'burned' himself on one of the silver plates (Lennette knew that it was the silver that burned the wolf, not the heat), and Lennette was silent because she was sitting amongst the people she never wanted, or thought she would ever, meet.

After the feast, Remus left the group to speak with Professor Dumbledore. Lennette followed the Gryffindors obediently. Lennette still had only one thought running through her mind. _Why must I be near them? Me being friends with them won't affect their fates. It can't, because I'm not meant to exist._

Lennette was shown to her dorm. When she arrived, there were already three other girls sitting on their beds. Her trunk was placed at the foot of the last empty bed.

Two of the girls were blond, and were obviously identical twins. The other had straight auburn hair and looked just like… her. The one in the memory. The one protecting her son.

_Her! Why? Why must it be her? _Lennette hid her sad surprise. She even managed a shy smile.

"What's your name?" asked one of the blond girls. "Mine is Shannon. Shannon Moore. That's my sister, Annalee." Lennette looked at the two, and then looked over to _her. _

"My name is Lily Evans. Nice to meet you…" the girl paused, waiting for Lennette to finish her sentence. "Lennette. My name is Lennette Meadows."

The four girls readied themselves for bed because classes started tomorrow. Lennette reached into her trunk for her night gown. The trunk was neatly packed with clothing on one side, objects on the other. Amongst the objects was a small box. This box contained Lennette's journal.

'_The journal I can't even let anyone but me touch. The journal that shall not be opened. The journal that MUST not be opened.' _Lennette thought this to herself. She then took out a hand mirror. She hoped to see herself, but again all she saw was the old man. A man in the mirror. An old man in the midst of her mind. Trapped.

Lennette had never seen herself. She always came up as a blur in photos, and an artist could never capture her image. She could only know what she looked like by asking someone else. Luckily, when others saw her reflection, they saw her, not him.

After everyone fell asleep, Lennette snuck down to the Gryffindor Common Room. She checked to make sure she was alone, and crawled onto a window ledge, pulling out her mirror. The man in the mirror turned to look at her.

"Hello Lennette," he said in a parched voice. "I presume you would like to speak to me about your horrible day?" He was right, as always.

"Yes," she responded angrily. "Why did make me sit with _them_. Why! Why Vicis. Why…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Vicis thought for a moment. "First of all, Lennette, no longer call me Vicis, just call me Time, for that is what I am. You are old enough now to accept this." He sighed. "Second, you had to. You have to befriend them. You have to make sure they live up to the fates we foretold. The Boy must live the life you foresee him live."

This was her purpose.

"Why could I sense Remus on the train? Why did I immediately know he was a werewolf?"

Time did not have to think up a response to this. "Because you are the Keeper of Dark Magic, Lennette. Evil is not the source of Dark Magic, like many believe. Time is, for time changes all. I am Time. I dwell within you. Remus is a dark creature. He will be drawn to you. You have the source of his power. You are the single human who can survive being fully engrossed in dark magic. You _are_ dark magic. Like Remus, you are not fully human."

Lennette went down to breakfast early to avoid her to-be-friends-whether-she-liked-it-or-not's, and her roommates. She received her schedule from a prefect, and then asked a professor where Headmaster Dumbledore's office was.

"Oh yes, you must be Lennette Meadows," said the young witch, with just a bit too much excitement. "It's on the seventh floor, and behind a gargoyle. I don't know the password, but just wait there; in front of the gargoyle, the headmaster will notice your presence."

Lennette quickly made her way up the ever-changing flights of stairs, to the seventh floor, constantly asking directions, even though she already knew the way. She did not want to be stand out, as a first year who knew her way around the castle blindfolded may, but she still felt stares.

_Why do they stare? Why can't they just walk on, minding their own business? _

Lennette reached the gargoyle, and looked into its eyes. She jumped in surprise when it moved aside. She stepped onto the rising staircase. It grew up, and finally reached an oak door. She knocked and the door swung open.

The office Lennette entered was filled with tables with silver instruments on them. Many portraits hung on the wall, all talking to themselves. A man sat at a large desk, doing paperwork.

"Miss Meadows, you may enter. Come, please, sit down."

"I presume you would like to speak to me about my 'issue','' said Lennette.

"Please, tell me what you can."

Lennette did not know where to begin. "Well, you know I have seizures, warned with my eyes turning grey, but not why. I can't tell you why. Knowledge is power, and power corrupts, and the world does not need someone like you, Professor, corrupted by power."

Lennette wanted to tell him it all. She knew she could trust him, but he was smart. Smart enough to figure everything out, with anymore clues. She wanted to tell him all about the dreams. All about Time. All about the future, but she had to keep him hanging. Anyways, that what her journal was for. Storing the dreams. She had put every dream in there. Every page glowed. Every page had a dream. Every page contained the future.

"If anyone asks you what I am, say I'm human, because I used to be. I was before I Saw." Tears welled up in Lennette's eyes. She didn't want to think about this. She didn't want to have two minds. She didn't want to walk down the corridors of Hogwarts, knowing she was unimaginably different.

Lennette stood up and turned around. She had just reached the door when the headmaster asked a simple, yet rather rude, question. "What are you then?"

Lennette actually smiled though. "I'm not in the textbooks, if that's what you're wondering, Professor. I'm a prisoner of a prisoner, of who I am the warden. There is no better way to explain what I am without risking many lives. Please Professor; there is nothing more I can tell you. Simply tell the school nurse to treat me like anyone else who has had a seizure, but I warn that magic will not fix me when I am hurt."

Lennette tuned to the door again, when her exit was one again interrupted. "You are late to Charms, Lennette. You will need this." The headmaster flicked a small paper airplane off of his desk. It flew gently into her open palm.

With a final 'Thank you, sir', Lennette finally escaped the office scampered down the stairs to Charms.

-End of Chapter! Did you like it? It is meant to be kind of confusing by the way. Feel free to PM me about it, make me a favorite author, make this a favorite story, etc.-


	4. The Wrong Question

**Authors Note: My beta decided to be all technical and point out that the full moon in this year was actually a week later. Forgive my non-technicality, and maybe I'll write a better chapter next time. Deal? Sorry it took so long. Spring Break, lots of homework, family issues, etc. **

**Also, Trigger Warning. In this chapter, Lennette has a NON-GRAPHIC seizure and Remus has a transformation. **

Remus had just sat down to listen to Professor Flitwick's first Charms lesson, when a word was spoken that triggered uncontrolled thought.

James and Sirius sat in front of him, passing notes about Merlin-knows-what, and catching laughs at each other's ideas.

Remus remembered Peter. Where is Pete anyways? I haven't seen him all morning.

Remus came to the conclusion that Peter had probably gone to see the school nurse in the early hours of the morning; he had had a lot of pie last night.

Just as Professor Flitwick had finished talking about how excited he was about teaching this particular group of students, the door squeaked open and all heads turned. In stepped Lennette, clutching a small note and pulling an oversized book bag back onto her shoulder.

Lennette walked as discreetly as possible to the front of the classroom, handing the note to the curious professor.

Flitwick glanced over the note, and gave a big grin. "Ah! Lennette! Please, go sit down next to Remus."

Remus' face lost all its color in that moment. He wanted to be friends with her. They seemed to have something in common. Only, he knew James and Sirius would never let them just be friends. They seemed to be the type to make drama if there was none around, or even if there was some. If Pete told them about last night on the boat, it would just give them even more evil plans. This seating situation would not help with the problem, much.

Just to prove that Pete told them, James turned his head around and made one of those exaggerated kissing faces. If there was any color left in his face after the first flush, it diminished. Luckily, none but Remus saw.

When Lennette sat down, Flitwick continued his lesson. "Tomorrow, we will test your hand at Charms with the 'Wingardium Leviosa' charm. Today, I will explain the some of the simple concepts of Charms."

Remus listened intently, but could not completely concentrate because Lennette's hand was twitching. He could tell she was trying to stop it, due to the terrified expression on her face, and her shoving her twitching hand between her legs.

She was obviously scratching the insides of her mind for what to do. Remus was very confused. Even more so when Lennette grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and with the other hand wrote something while muttering something silently to herself. When she slipped the note to him he was even more surprised.

He looked at the parchment, but it was blank. The scared girl remembered something and jabbed Remus' finger with her quill. He wanted to scream from the anger right then, but something told him not to. A voice. Remus thought.

Lennette guided Remus' bleeding finger to the parchment. When his blood touched the paper, he thought he had been sucked into a dream. He had never seen such a thing. The blood formed words.

_Lennette's Medical Instructions _

_Remus, I trust you. _

_If I pass out, get Mme Pomfrey. _

_If I start breathing really heavily, get Mme Pomfrey._

_Don't try anything stupid._

_Lennette_

Remus gulped. This day was not going well for him. He glanced up at Lennette. She was still preoccupied with her hand.

At the end of class, something began to happen. Luckily, since they were sitting in the back row of the class, no one noticed the spasms, but Remus. The bell rang, and Lennette was slowly getting up. "Remus," she said urgently, still twitching "can you walk me to Madame Pomfrey? I think…"

Remus could see her blacking out. He quickly reached to stabilize her, but then fell in his arms with a soft thump. Flitwick scurried over, worried. "Go get Madame Pomfrey, Remus!" squeaked Flitwick. He was just about to go when Sirius and James called back, "We can run faster!" They were off without a backward glance.

Remus thought to himself two things while Flitwick was performing various charms on the girl. 'Please let her be all right' and 'Yah right. You can run faster than a werewolf.'

All through Defense Against the Dark Arts, all Remus could think about was Lennette. _I hope she's alright. What about Peter? He is in the Hospital Wing. He will probably know soon enough. _

Defense Against the Dark Arts dragged on. Basically, the new teacher introduced himself and talked about what he did before he was asked by Dumbledore to teach here, at Hogwarts, this past summer. The man's name was Kendrick Liverburrow. Remus didn't like the guy much. He was very self absorbed and didn't seem to know much about the subject. _I could be a better teacher than him_. Then he had a darker thought. _I could even use myself as an example. _

When lunch finally arrived, Remus was happy to see Lennette there. "You're alive!". He was glad Sirius and James had not arrived yet. He wanted to talk to Lennette. He felt like he had to, like it was the right thing to do.

"So…" he asked. "How did you do that? The thing with the note."

Lennette sat there in silence, thinking, then said, "I just... _did_."

Remus was kind of angry at this response. "Lennette. We are first years at Hogwarts, and on the first day you perform a wand-less, nearly wordless charm. A person can't just do that. What's up?"

Lennette fidgeted in her seat, and turned to him. Remus looked into her deep blue eyes. Wait. Deep blue. "Your eyes are BLUE! Yesterday, on the train, they were blue too, but then they turned GREY! I knew they turned grey! And then you started twitching and stuff!"

Lennette looked around to make sure they were not being watched or overheard, and gritting her teeth, said, "You are a smart werewolf, Remus. You should have been Ravenclaw."

Remus was flabbergasted. "So I'm right! They were grey?" He took Lennette standing up and walking away as a 'yes'. He grabbed two sandwiches, and chased after her.

"Lennette!" he shouted. She stopped to let him catch up. "Who _are_ you?"

Lennette laughed. "Funny you should ask. That's the wrong question. Dumbledore asked the right one." She muttered something, sounding hurt, that sounded like '_What_ are you?'.

With this, Lennette bolted towards Gryffindor Tower, seeming to be crying. Remus followed at a walking pace, in deep thought.

When Remus arrived at the almost empty Gryffindor Tower, he found Lennette curled up on a windowsill, clutching a diary, which he could have sworn was faintly glowing. He didn't ask about it, but just said, "I brought you a sandwich." He handed her one of the sandwiches he grabbed, and took a bite out of his own.

Lennette smiled weakly, and took a bite out of her sandwich. "Sorry I stormed off. It's just… you caught on so quickly. I guess the note didn't help though..."

Remus smiled weakly, too. "It didn't, but I won't ask any more questions about today. I promise. I also promise not to tell anyone what I know."

Lennette sighed, but smiled. "Thanks. I am glad to have a friend."

Remus blinked awkwardly in the silence, finally Lennette spoke again. "Good luck tonight. I don't think you'll have a bad moon."

"You sound like a Werewolf Weather-Woman." Remus held an imaginary microphone to his mouth, and spoke will a very sarcastic tone. "This Is Lennette Meadows, bringing you Remus' Pain report. He will be howling in pain tonight. Literally howling, he may even tear himself to shreds, because of the new location."

Lennette's smile broke. "Sorry. I know some about werewolves. My cousin, Henry, was one. I don't know a lot, though. It's just… the moon hurts me too, as you saw earlier."

Remus kept his promise about the 'not asking about today thing', and sank down into one of the chairs. "What happened to him? Henry."

"He was forced to sit in a silver chair and drink a potion with wolf's bane in it. He was only five."

"Oh..." responded Remus. He decided to end that conversation topic.

"You are too smart Remus," Lennette said solemnly, "and I trust you too much. I feel like we are equals, but we are not. You are so much better of a creature than I."

Remus had never been so confused in his life. _What can be worse than being a werewolf? If she were, say, a Veela, every boy would just gravitate to her, and they are not worse than werewolves. And they are not affected by the moon._

Lennette spoke again. "I am sure you are probably searching your mind right now for what I am, but you will never figure out. The only thing I will tell you is that I am the first and last of my kind. At least, I hope the last. No one deserves this pain." Without looking at the clock, Lennette said, "Transfiguration starts in 20 minutes. I have to go talk to Professor McGonagall."

"I'll come, too. I don't have anything better to do."

Lennette thought for a moment. "I guess I won't be telling her anything you haven't found out already. So you can come."

Half way down to the Transfiguration room, James and Sirius found Lennette and Remus.

"Wow. You're out of the hospital wing that quickly? What happened anyways? Have you seen Pete?" asked Sirius.

Lennette immediately responded, "I have… seizures. Epilepsy. Basically the neurons in my brain misfire. It's complicated. Basically, I can't really concentrate on stuff well, but I am fine. And Pete's in the hospital wing. He was scared last night that some, and I quote, 'giant, ugly bunny rabbits would eat him.' Madame Pomfrey is just reassuring him that they don't actually exist. I also think that growing up being taught magic is not real, and then being sent to a magical school, kind of caught him off his guard, and the stress only _just_ set in and stuff. I think it is common with muggle borns"

An awkward silence engulfed the four. "We should probably get going, Lennette." She was standing there, unmoving, eyes fixed on one thing. He was a fifth year. Remus remembered him as the Slytherin prefect, Lucius Malfoy. Her expression was completely blank.

Remus gripped Lennette's cold, tiny hand and dragged her towards where he believed the Transfiguration room to be.

The sudden jerk seemed to snap Lennette out of her trance. Remus noticed Lennette's scared expression. It was similar to the one earlier. Remus dismissed this fact, and continued dragging Lennette down the corridor.

Remus turned right, and Lennette said, "The Transfiguration room is left, not right." Remus was about to ask how she knew this for sure, when he saw a door with a board nailed to it saying 'Transfiguration.'

Remus blushed and let go of Lennette's hand. Lennette and Remus walked over to the door, and then Lennette knocked.

Someone called, "Come in!" and the two entered, and behind a large desk at the far end of the room stood the tall woman who had revived Lennette the previous night.

Lennette was the first to speak and said, "Professor. I just wanted to ask if you heard about earlier, and if Professor Dumbledore told you about my 'problems' yet."

McGonagall did not even have to think about a response. "Yes, I have been notified of your… situation. And about Charms. I see that you are now feeling better. And may I ask why you brought Remus along?"

"He already knows more than he should Professor. About my situation, I mean. And I know about his." McGonagall responded in a serious tone. "So you know about his… ill grandmother?"

"No. Please don't try to lie to me." responded Lennette blankly. "I know that he is a werewolf, and I know that you knew... Since you are the head of his house… and mine."

McGonagall was wide eyed and terrified. "You know? Remus!" The professor directed some anger at Remus. "You told her? You told someone? This is horrible! If this information gets into the wrong hands, Remus, you're done for! Hogwarts is done for!"

Remus took the shouts, and simply responded, "I didn't tell her. She figured it out herself, Professor, when we met on the train. I don't know how, but she did."

McGonagall looked very puzzled. She seemed to accept it though, without any questions. Students began entering the room. Might as well enjoy the rest of the day. Remus thought,_ With all this drama, it could be my last._

Later that evening after dinner, Remus and Madame Pomfrey took the first of many trips down into the tunnels under the Whomping Willow, and to the specially prepared shack. Not a minute after the young Witch arrived back at her office; there came a horrible howl of pain that would later become a legend. As the cry reached Gryffindor Tower, it pierced the ears of a first year unique to her age. The first of many shrieks that night finally tapered as the girl turned to look at the Man in the Mirror, waiting for a response to the first of many very complicated questions. "Why me?"


End file.
